Moonlit Asylum
by Archangel-Rem
Summary: NEW CHAPTER AGAIN! [Rated PG-13 for things to come since I'm too lazy to just up the rating as I go] So what happens after the Kyoto files? Let us see. Drenched in moonlight, all once remembered shall be lost in the corridors of a forsaken mind.
1. Lover's Quarrel

Disclaimer: I do not own YnM or Descendents of Darkness for you dubbers.

Authoress Note: Ooook! This is my first chapter of my first YnM ficcy! It takes place after the final episode of the anime. Let's see what happens.

The sun shone clearly through the veil of cherry blossoms that fell from the trees outside the Ministry. Within the walls, the violet haired Shikigami dubbed Asato Tzusuki was inhaleing a box of strawberry shortcake that had been brought to him from Kyoto by the ever faithful Watari.

"Mmm! This is so good it's soooo gooood!" He squealed as tears of joy ran down his cheeks with every bite. An exasperated sigh came from his partner that had so cynically placed himself in a corner to properly glare at Tsuzuki. The shikgami blinked, the fork from his dessert hanging from between his pursed lips. "Hisoka? What's the matter? Are you not feeling well?" His large violet eyes blinked once again.

"Yes, it's making me sick just looking at all those sweets." Hisoka crossed his arms over his chest and turned up his nose, his green eyes closed in disgust. Tsuzuki blinked once agian, his gaze moving from Hisoka, to his treats, then back to his partner.

"Ya want some?" The man asked blankly.

"NO!" Hisoka shouted, eyes furious. Why was it that Tsuzuki could be so selfless and caring and yet still hog all the goodies to himself?? He didn't even give a second thought to giving any to his comrade. Noo, he just gobbled them all up on his own. A moment of silence fell betwem them.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked softly, staring at the ceiling and leaning back, his hands behind his head.

"What is that??" The green eyed shikigami snapped the question back.

"You know... ist's been a little slow lately. You know, after the incident at the university? Majority of the murders in our district have been human based and not all that special. And the few that seemed abnormal were just basic cases of someone turning down suicide when their time was already up. It's odd. I wonder why this is happening."

"It's cause Muraki's through with his little antics." Hisoka replied coldly.

Turning to face his partner, Tsuzuki sighed. "But didn't you say that's he's still alive? And the same dull cases have been all over Japan. Absolutely nothing abnormal has happened. It's... well... abnormal."

The other man sighed and pulled up his sleeve, revealing the red markings left over from his curse. "Yes, he's still alive. Maybe he's given up."

Tsuzuki sat back in his chair again. "Not likely. He's not the kind of person to give up after only one failure." Hisoka nodded in agreement.

"I think..." The violet eyed man looked to the ceiling, pausing.

"Wow, that's new Tsuzuki." Hisoka shifted his stare to the side, muttering under his breath.

"HEY! I heard that!" A loud crash was heard from behind the closed door of the room as the comnrades promptly got into a scuffle over the comment. Watari had been aimlessly wandering around the ministry as he so often did, when he heard the commotion. Peering into the room, he cleared his throat.

"Is everything alright gentlemen?" His cheery voice halted the two fighting men. Tzusuki had Hisoka half-pinned to the ground, sitting on his legs. One of his hands were clenched in the other's shirt, the other trying to pry Hisoka's out of his cinnamon hair. Hisoka effectively had his hand in the man's hair, his other trying to shove Tsuzuki's weight off of his numbing lower half.

"Oh yeah! Hey Watari?" Tsuzuki asked, his eyes wide, innocent and curious. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything old chap! Just say the word, I've got nothing else better to do!" The blonde chirped, a smile plastered on his face. "What is it that you need?"

"I need to look up any newspaper articles on the fire at the university. Look for anything out of the ordinary."

"I'm on it!" And without another thought, Watari skipped down the hallway toward his own office. Another momentary silence fell on the room that was almost deafening.

"T-Tsuzuki..." came a groan from under the shikigami.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Hisoka. I hope you're alright." Tsuzuki stood up and leaned down, his hands on his knees, smiling down at the other man.

"I'm fine... you just made my legs go numb, no big deal." He remarked sarcastically as he stood on his own power. "So what are you up to? Have Watari run that search for you." His eyes locked coldly on the lovely violet orbs of his parnter.

Tsuzuki put a finger to his lips. "Shh, it's a secret, I'll tell you if or when I found out what I need." He winked and turned to the table. "You know, those cakes would go good with some nice tea. You want some Hisoka?"

"No thanks." He said simply, moving to stand by the window, leaning on the glass.

"Alright then, I'll be right back." And Tsuzuki left the teen to think in silence. Hisoka watched the man as he left. The one person he looked up to and wasn't afraid to say that he cared about. Tsuzuki had saved him countless times from countless things. And not once did he seem burdened at all. It was something that Hisoka was thankful to have.

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka whispered the man's name and couldn't help but feel a stab of sorrow strike him. This man that he cared so deeply for had been desiring an escape from the world in those roaring flames. He'd been so helpless then. And then was the first time that Hisoka had stood up and put his life on the line for someone else. But he didn't regret it, not in the least. If there was one thing he could thank Muraki for, it was for bringing him together with Tsuzuki.

"I hope... the two of us can be together... forever."

Another Authoress Note: Ooooh hidden attraction. We all know it's there. But yeah, hope to continue. YAAAY!


	2. The Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own YnM

Authoress Note: Yay... another chapter. I'm sure there are a dozen other fics with this basic plot line... I think I've come up with something original. I try. Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy.

It was a few days later that Tsuzuki came to check up on the progress. Striding through the halls of the Ministry, he sighed heavily, running a hand back through his cinnamon hair. What if what he had thought was right? What if Muraki was still alive? What were they going to do about it. Obviously he hadn't killed anyone recently. And there was only witnesses to his other crimes. No solid evidence. And with that, there was no way they could bag him. Unless they caught him in the act. That was just the way the Judgement Buearu worked. Lost in thought, the guardian strode on. Upon reaching the door of Watari's office, he stood there, contemplating whether or not he should really get involved.

"What are you just standing there for?" Hisoka's small, cold voice rang through the halls. Tsuzuki turned, a little surprised to see his parnter there.

"I... uh..." He stuttered, trying to think of a good reason that he was standing infront of Watari's office like an the idiot he was. He pulled his hand away from the door, turning to face Hisoka. "Well, I was coming to-"

"To see what Watari could scratch up, I know... But why are you hesitanting? It's not like you..." The boy almost sounded worried. His green eyes remained coarse as he waited for an answer. And just as Tsuzuki opened his mouth to reply, the door to the office swung open. The blonde's head popped out of the door.

"I found something you oughta see! So don't just stand there like a lump on a log..." He said cheerily as he turned and trotted back to his seat at his computer. Tsuzuki sighed and entered, Hisoka following behind. Leaning over the computer, the brunette looked at the screen.

"So what did you find?"

"It was just as you suspected Tsuzuki..." Watari pointed to the article displayed. "University hospital fire in kyoto destroys all of the surrounding area. No one was killed because it was late at night, all the staff had gone home. But there was a single injured. A doctor on staff by the name ooof..." He stopped and swivvled in his chair to face them.

"Kazutaka Muraki..." Tsuzuki whispered.

"DING DING DING! You are correct my friend..." Watari smiled. Hisoka huffed, crossing his arms. This was no laughing matter. That psychopath deserved to be ashes. "Ooh but there's more." Turning back around, he scrolled down. "Muraki is currently in a Kyoto mental rehabilitation center..." That caught hisoka's attention and he leaned in.

"What does that mean?" He asked softly. "We all know there's something wrong with his head... but..."

Watari shook his finger at the golden blonde guardian. "Now now... there's a fine line between genius and insanity..." Hisoka glared death at the man.

"And you're a perfect example of that..."

Once again, the blonde disregarded the boy's comment and went back to his explaination. "It seems that our serial murderer has lost all memory of everything that's happened in his life. And his mind has be degraded to that of a child. The medical records say that it it's from the trauma..."

Tsuzuki nodded, a little dumbfounded. "So... what you're saying... is that he's no longer a threat to us?"

"Well... if he remains in the state he's in right now... I don't think there's anything he can do... but this states that he's recovering quite well... When he arrived he was in the mental state of a ten year old... and after only a week of rehabilitation, he's up to a challenged 17 year old... But they don't know how far it is he'll ascend before his mind just shuts down..."

Hisoka turned and looked to Tsuzuki, who seemed to be lost in thought. "So... what are we going to do now?" The boy asked hesitantly.

"We're gonna go see how much of a threat he'll be now..." The other guardian said, his voice flat. Standing up straight, he turned and walked out the door. "Come on Hisoka..."

The golden blonde followed after him at a bit of a trot, catching up to him. "Tsuzuki... are you sure about this?"

"Yes..." Hisoka stopped. The man's voice... there was something wrong. Something different. There was a vibe that tugged at his heart. Something awful. Reacting on impulse as he had that night, he ran to Tsuzuki and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "Hisoka?" The man seemed a little surprised. Peeling himself away from the boy, he turned around, leaning down to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong..."

"Th-There's something different in your voice... the way you move... there's something wrong..." I'm worried about you... But he couldn't say that. Tsuzuki blinked a little bit, then gave a warm smile. His arms encircled the boy and held him tightly.

"I'm ok Hisoka... I just don't want anyone else hurt... I don't want you hurt again..." He whispered softly, holding the boy. Hisoka tensed at the embrace but then fell slack in the man's arms. It felt so nice to be held in affection. There was nothing more that he could ever want. "So... are you coming with me?" The guardian asked gently.

Hisoka looked up, his eyes sparkling a little. "You forget... Guardians work in pairs... where you go, I go... and that's that, you'll never get rid of me..." He crossed his arms and playfully glared at the man. Tsuzuki was a little shocked at this display, but smiled back.

"Well then get yourself together, we left ten minutes ago." And he strode off down the hallway. What they would find when they arrived in the living world was unknown to him. But someway, they'd find a way to help and make sure no one got hurt at the same time.

Another Authoress Note: OK! Another chapter up! Some cute TsuzukixHisoka stuff. Now on to my Beloved. ::pets Muraki:: I love you soooo much.


	3. Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own YnM. But I do own this plot line.

Authoress Note: Yeah, I know that I updated real quick this time, but I have it all planned out and I'm having so much fun writing this... Don't expect all my updates to be this quick... Cause they won't be. I'm normally really slow. ;;

Standing in the living world, they looked up at the large white building before them. The perimeter was surrounded by a tall stone wall, the front gates mechanically opened and monitored. Wouldn't want anyone in there to get out. Tsuzuki looked around.

"I think this is the place..." He pressed the button and spoke into the intercom to a female voice. It asked them who they were and who they wanted to see. He gave their real names and the gates opened. A young woman with chin length brown hair and soft brown eyes, clad in a soft blue medic staff dress. Tzusuki smiled at her.

"Hello..." She smiled back and bowed to them. "You are here to see Kazutaka?" she asked softly, her eyes curious.

Tsuzuki nodded. "Yes..."

She handed him a sheet. "Just sign your names here and give your relation and reason for a visit and I'll walk you to his room."

Taking the clipboard, Tsuzuki began filling out the form. "I've never been here before... how are the accomidations?"

"It depends... with Mister Muraki, he's able to just about take care of himself now. So he has one of the small apartment sized rooms. So they have a form of independent living while their here. That way when they leave, they're ready to fend for themselves."

"Sounds great..." He handed the board to Hisoka, who filled it out as well. "So where is he?"

"I don't know, hold on..." She picked up a walkytalky. "Hello? Um, do you know where Kazutaka is?" There was a pause. "Ok... I expected he'd be working on his room... but that's a nice place too..."

Tsuzuki blinked. "So where is he?"

"He's in one of the gardens, painting..." She took the clipboard from Hisoka and motioned them. "This way..." As they walked, she read the form. "So you're friends of his? That's sad... no family has come to see him yet... and it's normally the family that comes to check on their child or sibling first. I'm glad he has someone... he's so lonely..."

"What do you mean?" Hisoka asked sort of sarcastically. That earned him a nudge in the rubs by Tsuzuki's elbow.

"He's a very strange case... he's lost all of his memories and his mind deteriorated because of it. But now he's starting to come back. He's very intellegent. He has the maturity of someone around the age of 20, but his interests are around the age of 15. He's fascinated by any little thing. He adores anything complicated. He'll answer the word puzzles in the newpaper with no problem. But he can't explain how he knows the answers. He'll fade out of reality and paint wonderful things abut can't explain his artistic process... It's like his subconscious takes control. Like it's shielding him from something..." She smiled. "There he is..."

And sitting on a bench in the center of a groves, an easel infront of him, paint palette in his hand, was Muraki. There was no mistake. His hair was shimmering platnium blonde hair with a touch of silver. He was clad in a white medical gown and pants. In his lap sat a doll only half finished. On the easel was a painting of the scenary. He could capture the flutter of the birds with a flick of his pale wrist. Walking up behind him, the woman remained silent, watching him work. His eyes never left the canvas. Like he didn't notice that she was there. She smiled and waved the two of them over. Tsuzuki advanced and sat beside him on the bench. Hisoka huffed and stood beside his partner, making sure the man was between him and the psychopath.

Muraki stopped and sat his paint brush down, staring at the painting. It wasn't completely finished, but it was coming along. His attention never tore from his work. Even though the man that he'd obsessed over for so long was sitting right beside him. It gave Tsuzuki a sense of reassurance. He wouldn't get molested. That was a relief. The nurse put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kazutaka?" Muraki jumped and looked up at her with wide eyes; as if he hadn't known the she was there. She smiled at him and he relaxed a little bit. "There's some people here to see you..." She said gently, pointing in the pair's direction. Muraki turned and looked at the two of them. His left eye was patched up. There were small leftover burns on his face and neck. As he stared at the two with his steely eyes, there was no recognition. He didn't know who they were. He never spoke as he turned to look back up at the nurse. "They're friends of yours..." she added. He nodded gently, then picked up the doll and cradled it in his arms. His fingers ran over the empty cloth where the eyes were supposed to be.

"Oh... yes... have you named him yet?" She asked him, running a hand through the silver hair. His attention switched again, back to her.

"Yes..." His voice was softer, hesitant. His glance flashed back to the two beside him, then up to her. "I finally remembered the name..."

"And what's that Kazutaka?" There was a momentary pause as the man seemed to scan his mind to grasp the name again.

"Tsuzuki..." He spoke softly, smiling down at the doll.

Another Authoress Note: GASP! CLIFFIE! I love cliffies. And well, it seemed like a convenient place to stop... So he remembers Tsuzuki's name, but doesn't register Tsuzuki himself. What's next? And to answer the question. He was younger than 17 when Saki screwed his life over. But his memory still hasn't returned. his mental capasity is just that of a teenager. His memories'll come back slowly but surely. And it'll send this fic into an angstfest.


End file.
